A Wish Her Heart Made
by PA0PU
Summary: It was just an ordinary stroll in the park that ended unexpectedly » satorisa


**A Wish H_er_ Heart M_ade_**

Harada Risa walked alone in the empty park looking down at the ground with a small smile on her face. Ever since Dark had disappeared she just couldn't sleep so she began sneaking out of her house to walk in the park. Dark's 'sudden' disappearance affected Risa greatly but not in the way she thought it would. She recalled memories when at nights like these she would sneak out just to see him. Risa knew it was for the better, so she tried her best to live the remainder of her life fulfilling one wish. Life had its mysteries and love was one of them. She stopped in front of a bench and took a seat occupying about a third of it.

Her auburn locks brushed her face when a gentle breeze greeted her, kissing her rosy cheeks. Her only source of warmth from her oversized cloak and a light blue striped scarf. Risa began to like that color, pink still being her all time favorite, but that soft hue of blue reminded her of something, perhaps those silky strands of hair that were Satoshi's. She wrapped her arms around her and stared at nothing in particular. Cherry blossoms began to fall and shower their only witness while a cricket played a soft melody for her. Risa could feel her eyelids getting heavier, blurring her vision of the cherry blossoms and the neatly arranged trees. The cricket's chirping seemed to die away and the rustling of leaves slowly halted.

_**xxx**_

Risa was still at the park, the sun had yet to come. Everything around her seemed to be in black and white, like someone had set the park to grayscale. The moonlight gleamed through the tree striking familiar light blue hair. "H-Hiwatari-kun?"

"Hiwatari-kun?" She asked again thinking he had not been heard. He replied by offering his hand, mutely. She took it clutching her scarf again for the wind picked up. They walked in comfortable silence their destination unknown to her, her finger's entwined with Satoshi's. Her ears began to hear the cricket's song again and the leaves seemed to lead the way towards the lake. Risa heard the murmur of the water crashing gracefully against a verandah set above the lake's surface where the moon's reflection shone brilliantly as the stars twinkled giving the night their share of light. She could've sworn it was just like a fairy-tale. The mood was perfect; the only light came from the moon and the dancing stars and lit candles that dotted the verandah. Satoshi led her to the verandah still holding onto her hand. He turned around letting Risa see through his bespectacled ocean eyes as he grasped her other hand and began to lead in a slow dance.

Risa wasn't very fond of dancing but her brain wasn't working. Her mind just froze when he stepped closer. She allowed herself to take in that intoxicating scent of his and she noticed a smile that suited his face perfectly. That simple action seemed to make her body have a mind of its own because she was dancing with him.

They kept slow dancing in that continuous motion neither of them getting bored of the routine. She found herself resting her head on his chest hearing his soft heartbeat. She thought she saw the sun rising from its slumber and she stopped altogether. Risa walked to the edge of the verandah still holding to Satoshi's hand. In a moment time seemed to stand still as Risa held her breath. Never before had she seen the sky a pretty shade of purple. She watched as the sun slowly took residence in the sky and she felt arms envelope her. Again she rested her head on his chest and her eyes slowly closed shielding her eyes from scene before her.

_**xxx**_

Risa awoke to find the sun's rays shining through the branches of the trees. She was laying on the bench, her eyes adjusting. She saw the sky, that wonderful hue of blue when she remembered her dream. Her eyes didn't leave the sky as she watched birds fly by and clouds slowly changing form as it made from one side to the other. Then it dawned on her. It was just a dream. Slowly she sat up when her eyes met glassy blue ones.

_It was just a dream._

"…Harada-san."

Or was it?

_**e**nd._

**Disclaimer**: I do not own D N Angel.

**Note**: Edited the lyrics out.  
Random inspiration right here. Heh. My first DNAngel one-shot, and my  
first one-shot at that. I just love the Satoshi**x**Risa pairing.  
This was rather cheesy I think but reviews are still greatly appreciated.


End file.
